1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an artificial fly particularly suitable for fly fishing in mountain torrent or stream.
2. Related Art Statement
The artificial flies are widely used through the world.
This kind of artificial flies is hitherto not a large-sized lure used for fishing in the sea or the lake, but a fly, a jig, lures or a plug for fly fishing at a mountain torrent or stream, and uses a hook for all dry flies, wet flies or particular nymph flies. Therefore, in case of fishing up a young fish or a fry, the fished young fish or fry is discharged into the water, but in such a case, every angler knows that the hook injures the interior of the mouth of the fish and that the discharged fish cannot relive.
As stated above, a metal hook has hitherto been used to such flies or jig. Therefore, even if a fished young fish or fry is discharged as described above, the hook has already been swallowed or hooked by fish teeth, so that the interior of the mouth is naturally injured when removing the hook, or the interior of the mouth has already been injured when the fish is caught, and if the hook is skillfully removed, the fish hardly relives. The most serious problem for solving this lies in a metal hook, and its solution is the main point of the present invention.